


恋爱日记 （边兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 西卡老师的点梗病娇弟弟x温柔哥哥！有一点点车很短的





	恋爱日记 （边兴）

8月6日 晴  
今天咖啡店来了个很可爱的客人。  
点了咖啡加了奶以后还特别怕苦的到自助台旁边去加了好多糖。  
笑起来很可爱，有两个酒窝哦。

边伯贤是L大的新生，趁着暑假跑出来做做兼职。这家咖啡店离学校不远，地段不算繁华，环境却很好，有很多人愿意在这里停半小时吃块蛋糕喝杯咖啡。  
来的人很多是熟客，一个月内来来回回见到个十几次，边伯贤也熟了，看到面熟的就笑着问是不是要老样子啊？得到肯定的答复就微笑着下单。  
老板说就是看中他长得不错，才把他放到前台来，最好能把小姑娘们勾得魂不守舍多来坐坐。  
这天给几个常客女孩儿下了单，她们叽叽喳喳地等在一边，时不时红着脸看边伯贤一眼。  
“您好，请问有什么想要的吗？”他不动声色地收回目光，微笑着看面前犹豫的男人。  
“唔......”这人咬着嘴唇，眼神在商品表上来回游移，而后抬眼看看边伯贤，不好意思地笑了一下。  
啊，酒窝。  
边伯贤一愣。  
这人生得白净好看，一副温柔却冷静的模样，两个酒窝在脸上一点缀，倒是又多了几分可爱。  
“不如试一下我们的新品吧？”边伯贤点着单子上标注的“New”，他看男人并不赶时间，私心作祟，挑了一款不做打包的，“当然别的推荐款也不错。”  
“这个吗？”男人伸手轻轻点在边伯贤方才指出的咖啡上，泛着粉色的指尖离他的手只有一厘米远，“可以啊。”  
“好，您贵姓？”  
男人又笑了，弯弯的眼映着细碎的光。  
“姓张。”  
他坐在一个靠窗的位置，边伯贤只要一偏头就能看见。  
男人的手指纤长白皙，扣着白瓷杯更是赏心悦目，双唇抵在杯口轻抿，而后被苦得皱起了眉眼，落在边伯贤眼中竟是生出几分委屈的意味来。  
他去自助台旁边加了糖，这才能好好喝着咖啡坐下办公。  
哎，这哥真的是怕苦啊？边伯贤偷偷笑。明明拜托姐姐多加了一点牛奶呢。

8月15日 多云  
他常来这里，好像是在附近找了工作，又租了房子。  
我给他加的蜂蜜份量应该正好吧？我看他后来再也没去加过糖。

这天看到男人进来，边伯贤原本在忙碌的手都停下了。  
前台的小姐姐还在询问，边伯贤却已经拿好了东西准备开始调制咖啡了。  
他听见男人清亮的汽水音报出了想要的东西，背过身去勾起了唇角，果然还是一样的。  
前台姐姐一转身不见人影，又看见边伯贤已经拿出了牛奶开始忙活，经不住调侃他：“看我们伯贤熟练的呀，客人要什么都记住了？”  
“可不是啊。”他笑着回答，“我很上心的。”  
是啊，很上心的。  
温牛奶多放两勺，再加半勺凉蜂蜜。  
那人小猫舌头，怕烫怕得很。  
“张先生？”他端着瓷盘扬声道，待那人过来了再轻轻告诉他——  
“要是觉得苦了可以加蜂蜜，白糖放多了不好。”

8月 27日 有风  
喜欢。  
到底是可爱的人啊，干什么事都可爱。  
张艺兴。他的名字。是一个读起来就会想笑的名字。  
说来很巧呢，他九月要去L大做讲师特助。  
艺兴哥，九月见。  
——说到底今天还是要谢谢梦龙了，要不以后就把梦龙养我这里吧？

今天梦龙没人带，边伯贤征求了老板的同意，把它带进咖啡馆，找了个角落让它待着。  
本来这里就常有客人带着美容院出来的猫猫狗狗坐一坐，角落里还特地放了些玩具。  
结果没想到梦龙这傻孩子，叼着只会叫的塑料鸡开心地从角落冲出来，一头撞在张艺兴腿上。  
这一下不仅张艺兴蒙了，边伯贤也蒙了。  
只有梦龙，傻乎乎盯着主人看看，又看看张艺兴，讨好地绕着他裤腿蹭。  
边伯贤无奈地捂住脸拉开案板走出来，强行拎起胖了一圈的柯基两条前腿，嘴里念叨着“再不听话阿爸就要打你屁股了”，走姿颇为滑稽地想把它带回角落。  
结果梦龙特不配合地蹬开他，一转头呜呜叫着找张艺兴求助，又扒着他裤腿，等他弯下腰时献宝似的把嘴里的玩具放在他手上。  
张艺兴被它逗得笑个不停，看着气到叉腰的边伯贤问：“你养的狗啊？”  
“啊，对。”边伯贤回答，其实心里打好了小算盘。  
网下好了，等着鱼儿进来呢。  
“闹腾得很，在想等开学了把它送回家里。”  
梦龙别的不懂，对“打你屁股”和“送回家里”倒是特别机灵，立刻扒到边伯贤身上卖惨，小短腿一蹦一蹦的，全身的毛都在抖。  
“你在L大？”张艺兴漫不经心问了一句，手里不停地陪梦龙打闹，“可惜了，我租的地方不能养宠物啊，不然我也养一只了。”  
“要不要考虑租到我住的小区啊？”他突然问，又察觉到了自己的唐突，不好意思地挠挠鼻尖，“啊......”  
“也不是不行吧。”张艺兴一笑，“我会考虑的。”  
走的时候快要打烊，梦龙舍不得新认识的漂亮哥哥，咬着裤腿不让走。  
“那怎么办？”边伯贤问，露出了招牌微笑，“艺兴哥送它回家吧？”  
这人...怎么笑起来也像只小狗似的，这么可爱呀？  
张艺兴终究还是没抵过小白狗边伯贤的撒娇，接过了梦龙的牵引绳。

9月 15日 晴  
艺兴哥是我们系的特助哦。很开心。  
很多人都喜欢艺兴哥，他也好像能跟大家都打成一片的样子。  
喜欢好难啊。  
以及，他好像真的打算租过来？  
那可真是，太好了。

边伯贤在开学的典礼上看见了张艺兴，跟在本系的教授旁边，改了暑假里的顺毛，梳起了成熟帅气的斜卷发。眼神斜瞟过来的时候，卷曲的发梢给他添了几分彩，一副平光的金丝边眼镜更显得温文尔雅中多了一丝性感。  
他也看见了边伯贤，手中还拿着一叠文件，冲他扬起了嘴角。一时间边伯贤耳中都是身旁女生的小声尖叫，无非是今年的特助好帅好年轻。  
他叹了口气。就知道不会太平。  
他们系里是阴盛阳衰，女性朋友们又是一个两个自视甚高，找男人必定要找好看有才又温柔宠人的——  
可是啊。  
不好意思，眼前这一位，我要捷足先登了。  
于是他扬起手挥了两下，冲着特助做了只有他们两人知道的手势。  
等会儿见。  
张艺兴了然，手指圈在酒窝旁边比了个OK。  
借着梦龙的名义把特助哥哥拐回家，旁敲侧击问了几句。  
哥哥跟梦龙完的难舍难分，在苦恼最近这里找不到房子租。  
“那不然......”  
“哥哥跟我合租吧？”

9月25日 小雨  
合租愉快，哥哥。

张艺兴住进来不过是一个大行李箱的事，幼稚地石头剪刀布决定了边伯贤睡床自己睡沙发。  
“有什么关系嘛。”他笑，“梦龙也在客厅呀？”  
张艺兴会做几个菜，每次看着边伯贤抱着碗眼泪汪汪地说再也不点外卖了，总会笑得停不下来，给他多夹几块肉。  
后来某天突然发现自己醒过来的地点不是沙发而是床。  
边伯贤小声提醒他：“哥昨天不是做文件到很晚吗？我看你在客厅里累到睡着了，就自作主张把你抱进来了。”  
“睡沙发不舒服吧？”他小声补充，“我要心疼的。”

10月7日 晴  
哥哥的生日。  
看他闭着眼睛吹蜡烛的样子就好想亲他啊。  
可是这样会被讨厌的吧？  
哥哥新的一岁也要快乐啊。

边伯贤这天特意找了个借口绕路回去，去暑假打工的咖啡店给哥哥买了个小蛋糕。  
认识的姐姐还打趣儿他：“是不是要给女朋友过生日？”  
“不是呀，”他从善如流，“还没追到手呢。”  
买了哥哥喜欢的绿茶口味，甜甜的冰激凌夹心。  
回到家的时候张艺兴正抱着呼呼大睡的梦龙不知道在想什么，被边伯贤一声“生日快乐”吓了一大跳。  
他拉上窗帘点上蜡烛要哥哥许愿。  
然后在摇晃的烛火里温柔地看着哥哥的脸。  
今年，哥哥的生日，只属于我一个人呢？

1月1日 有风  
昨晚表白了。  
太喜欢哥哥了。  
哥哥好甜。  
以前是别人的没有关系了，以后是我的就好了。

表白这种事情，不过是借着一阵焰火说出来的。  
怎么想到张艺兴一字不落听了个一清二楚。  
他不说同意也不表态拒绝，只是一脸被吓到的表情，眨着无辜的兔儿眼看着边伯贤。  
“......跟哥哥在一起，心跳好快。”他凑到哥哥耳边，小声呢喃着，而后轻轻悄悄凑了上去。  
他的吻落在珍视之人双唇上，小心翼翼的，轻巧得仿佛刮一下风就要被吹开。  
哥哥好容易害羞的，抿着唇不敢回应他，双手紧紧揪着他袖子不放。  
他咬着哥哥丰润的下唇偷偷笑，温柔地舔舐过哥哥的唇面，撬开牙关探了进去。  
舌头互相触碰到的时候哥哥一个激灵，呜咽出声，只是被边伯贤牢牢锁在怀里没能逃开，耳根到脸颊都是红的。  
到最后还是妥协地任由边伯贤亲吻，直到电视里面敲响了新年的钟声。  
趁着哥哥把脸埋在自己怀里，他按灭了桌上手机里亮起的短信——“艺兴，你真的不愿意再见我了吗？”  
“新年快乐。我爱你。”他说。

5月5日  
黏黏糊糊的恋爱五个月就可以了。  
明天可是我的生日呢。  
哥哥。

自从某一次偷偷上网查奇怪的东西被边伯贤发现以后，张艺兴心里就很不安定。  
因为这孩子只是笑着，轻飘飘落下一句“好像我快要过生日了呢。”  
20岁生日啊。  
是个重要的时候呢。  
“家里不会有人来啊？”他回答，“大家都很忙，以前生日也就随便过一下。”  
“不过现在，我有梦龙，还有艺兴哥了啊。”  
......所以，到底要怎么做啊？  
张艺兴就一直保持着懵懵懂懂的状态一直到了五月六号的晚上。  
当他被边伯贤压在床上的时候才反应过来自己怎么就成了下面那个？  
“诶——还不是因为哥哥什么都不知道嘛。”边伯贤笑他，见他要反驳就先行一步，凑上来小狗似的舔他脖颈。张艺兴一下就软了半截随他摆弄，又听见他在耳边说话，整个人都开始冒热气儿。  
“都说第一次很痛的，哥哥什么也不知道，弄疼我了还要怪自己的。所以啊——我有认真研究过的，不会让哥哥很痛的。”  
小坏蛋。话里都挑好的说。  
他算是默许了边伯贤，配合着脱掉了衣服，到真正坦诚相见的时候又闭着眼睛不敢看。  
感觉到边伯贤的吻顺着脖颈、胸口，再一路向下，湿漉漉的，还有他毛茸茸的发梢挠在身上，张艺兴小腹紧张地起伏着，口中漏出几声轻喘。  
“哥哥好可爱。”边伯贤笑着说，不等张艺兴回答就自顾自把头埋进他双腿之间。  
“哎？！等等啊伯贤——”张艺兴想夹起腿却被挡开，虽然底下的人技巧十分青涩，但用来对付他这种人也远远足够了。快感夹杂着羞耻心逼出他的眼泪，腿根上的软肉也被边伯贤温柔地抚弄着，最后不由得颤抖着射了出来。看着边伯贤不住咳嗽的样子急急忙忙爬起来去给他顺气，却被反将一军地吻得透不过气来，双腿也被架在了边伯贤肩上动弹不得。  
到底是要做的，尽管边伯贤哄着抱着做完了扩张，真正被进入的时候张艺兴还是疼哭了，咬着嘴唇委委屈屈的样子像是初见那一天喝了没加糖的咖啡。  
后来边伯贤每每想逗张艺兴的时候就跟他将两人第一次做的时候，总是能把脸皮薄的哥哥说到整张脸红透了来捂他的嘴。  
“可是！”他挣扎着说，“明明我做的还不错吧？哥哥到最后也很享受的样子......”  
说起来要不是边伯贤哄着，张艺兴可能真的不会想做到最后的。  
他清清楚楚记得呢，那天后面他整个人像是挂在边伯贤身上了，双腿紧紧缠着弟弟的腰，手上抱着弟弟的肩膀不放。那张床被他们晃得不停响，偏偏边伯贤不知疲倦地吻他、要他，鬓边的汗珠一点点滑落下来。边伯贤的烟嗓本身就性感得很，凑在耳边一遍遍的“我好喜欢哥哥”更是把人骨头都喊软了，抽抽噎噎地回了句我也喜欢伯贤呀，换来的是边伯贤更加激动的反应，把张艺兴搞到上面下面都哭个不停。  
第二天早上两人抱在一起睡了个大懒觉，梦龙在关上的卧室门外郁闷地呜呜直叫，扒拉着门缝也没见哪一个主人下床来。  
最后还是边伯贤调戏了哥哥一番，让他在床上歇着，自己下去准备煮个粥。  
“梦龙，”他把在门口探头探脑的狗子喊走，“别去吵你阿妈。”  
“谁是阿妈！”里面传来张艺兴毫无气势一声吼，嗓子早在昨晚就叫哑了。  
然而看着边伯贤背上被自己挠出来的红印还是选择一头埋进被子不想出来了。

6月16日  
我的天，都半年了，怎么还老有人在哥边上晃悠？  
都说了哥只能是我一个人的！  
其他人怎么配？

边伯贤这一级的级花名气不小，被封为撩遍男性无敌手，是个情满全校的漂亮女人。  
据说只要是好看的男生上去搭讪都会被抛媚眼。  
这不，最近借着活动，总是在张艺兴边上晃悠，穿着又不是那么检点，让纯情的特助哥哥红了脸。  
那天级花留在张艺兴办公桌上的纸条恰好被边伯贤看见了，当然是毫不客气地收下，等着今天中午的天台赴会。  
天台是个好地方呀，女生侧对着风，转头来将发丝理到耳后。  
“张......边伯贤？”  
“纸条被我看到了哦。没有告诉艺兴哥就自己来了，你不会不高兴吧？”边伯贤笑着，扬起一个杀伤力满分的笑脸。  
女生连忙摇头。她觊觎边伯贤也很久了，众多女生的暗恋对象，虽说比张特助少了几分成年人的魅力，但要是能泡到手也不失为一件美事。  
只是，艺兴哥？  
她还没来得及思索，边伯贤就已经快步靠了过来，站在她面前垂着头，鼻尖离她飞舞的发丝只有几厘米远。  
她偷偷抬眼看，系草似笑非笑的表情果真撩人得很，让她心里像小鹿似的乱撞。  
“你喜欢艺兴哥？”边伯贤开口问，看到女生红着脸低头不发话，轻轻哼了一声。  
“那个！其实我......”女生一脸娇羞，想要来拉他的手却被躲开，不由诧异地抬头看他。  
男生笑得一脸纯良，歪着头到她耳边轻轻说道：  
“可惜了。艺兴哥不会喜欢你的。你最好，安分一点。”  
他看着愣住的人，张扬又邪恶。  
“你看到他脖子上的吻痕了吗？他那么害羞，只能跟你们说是虫咬的。可是六月还没有什么虫子呢，想咬他的，就只有我了。”  
“你见过他在床上红着脸哭的样子吗？”  
他话还没说完，女生苍白着化了妆的脸夺路而逃。  
她想到自己前几天在学校的不顺心，现在看来不是巧合，恐怕都是边伯贤干的吧。  
留下边伯贤一人迎着天台的风伸了个懒腰。  
“哥哥喜欢我就够了哦。”

后来张艺兴在大扫除的时候发现一本红丝绒面的日记本，看起来很精致。  
“伯贤！”他喊，“是你的吗？”  
“啊——”边伯贤从房间窜出来一把拿过去，“哥哥不能看这个！”  
“是秘密！”  
“是我的秘密。”  
是我喜欢你的秘密。


End file.
